Pory
| tribes = | place = Co-Runner-Up (2/18) | challenges = 10 | votesagainst = 4 | days = 30 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 17/24 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 18 }} Pory is a co-runner-up from . He later competed on . Elected as leader of the Goliath tribe in , Pory is best known for his challenge dominance, winning nearly ever post-merge Immunity Challenge. He was able to become the last Goliath standing but would ultimately fall short of the victory because his social game was seen as lacking. In , Pory antagonized Loopy, then found himself in hot water trying to divert the negative attention Sarah brought to him. Unable to save himself, he was unanimously eliminated shortly before the merge. Profile Survivor David vs Goliath Pory started out on the Goliath tribe where he volunteered to be the tribe captain. As leader, he visited the David camp as part of a reward. While there, he earned a Hidden Immunity Idol clue which he shared with the other leader, Kai. Pory found the Goliath tribe idol almost immediately. Later, Pory sent Joseph over to the David camp, though Joseph would quickly discover that Pory found the Goliath idol from the other Davids. Joseph told everyone about it. Once the merge hit, Pory wanted the Goliaths to stick together to take out the Davids. Pory also found another idol clue, which he shared with his Goliaths. This led to Z finding the Sangmin idol. Pory won Individual Immunity for the first round and took out a David, Chad. He was immune, but was blindsided as Joseph was voted out instead of Dexter, who was his target. At the next cycle Pory was unable to become immune during the Infection challenge, but was spared when Jac, Ryan, and Z decided to flip back to Goliath to take down Troy. Pory went on to win the next challenge at which point he caught onto Jac, Ryan, and Z's plans. He and Dexter teamed up to blindside Jac so that he wouldn't keep playing them against each other. Pory went on to win the next two challenges where he piled votes on Dexter. At the next cycle, he was not immune, but was planning on using his idol, but Chadd quit, saving his idol. At this point, Z informed Pory about having an idol, but Pory thought Z was bluffing so he hatched a plan to give his idol to Dexter in order to try to take out Z. Z did in fact have an idol and played it on himself, leaving Aiden to be eliminated via Alyssa's single vote. Pory lost the Final Immunity Challenge, but Z was a bigger threat to take out, making the finale with Dexter and Alyssa. At the Final Tribal Council, Pory performed poorly as most of the jury suspected he did not care all that much and his performance seemed to be on par with that. He received no votes to win and finished as the co-runner-up alongside Alyssa, losing to Dexter in a unanimous 8-0-0 vote. Voting History In Episode 13, Z used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Pory's vote against him. Chicago Starting out on the Lipschitz tribe, Pory helped the tribe win challenges. Despite his strong abilities, he considered throwing a challenge to vote out Loopy, whom he had problems with. He was constantly antagonizing Loopy and going against him. At the Tribe Switch, Pory had his first taste of Tribal Council. Lenny leaked Sarah's plan to blindside Jack B. to Pory, who then asks Sarah about it. Sarah panics and asks Kat to control Lenny to which Kat deflects and blames everything on Pory, leaving Pory in a particularly horrible position. Sarah decides just to target Pory for spreading lies. Mae told the plan to Jack B. because she did not want to vote out Pory. Pory started lashing out at Sarah, attempting to rally the votes against her. Sarah had the upper hand, though, by being rational, so she created an Anti-Pory alliance and in retaliation, Pory created an Anti-Sarah alliance. Mae and Lenny concede in voting off Pory leading to his unanimous elimination. Voting History Trivia * Pory has the second-most individual immunity wins with 7, only behind Franco (9) from . * Pory and Alyssa are the second pair to tie for the runner-up spot at the Final Tribal Council. They follow Ti and Nico III in and precede Sabe and Cub in . * A running gag in was Vinny and Alex spamming "Pory," referring to Aiden only writing the name Pory with no other commentary behind his voting confessionals. * Pory holds the record for the most challenge wins accumulated across their RSurvivor season(s), with 17. * Pory is one of nine contestants to receive Individual Immunity before the merge. The others are Chad in David vs. Goliath, Drew and Mae in , Shangela in , Ryan C. in Brooklyn, Denver in , and Jack and Vooper in . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:David vs. Goliath Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Goliath Tribe Category:Sangmin Tribe Category:Lipschitz Tribe Category:2nd Place Category:17th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: David vs. Goliath Category:Survivor: Chicago